Changes
by Farefello
Summary: This was the very first fiction that I ever wrote, and its based on an RPG that I did with a couple friends of mine. Read and review please!
1. Chapter One

This is a fiction that I wrote based on an RPG that I did with some people. This was the VERY FIRST fiction that I ever wrote, and so needless to say, I think it sucks. Read and review please. Everything gets alot better and more discriptive as the story progresses I promise!  
  
  
  
Warnings: yaoi, shounen-ai, ect.  
  
  
  
Characters: Merrick DeNight Athena Donoven Drake Angelus Sakura  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Merrick walked silently through the moonlight, he was on his way home from a night class at the highschool. He reached the steps of the temple where he lived with his grandfather. He has just moved here two weeks ago, after his brother had killed their parents. He entered the temple and went to the bathroom and started a shower.  
  
  
  
Merrick finished his shower, and dressed into the kimono that he was given. The silk of the kimono felt good against his soft, and newly cleaned skin, especially with the stress he had been under lately with the death of his parents, attending night school, and then tending the temple during the day time. He went out side, beginning to sweep the leaves off of the walk way.  
  
  
  
Donovan had gone out that night, even though he knew it was dangerious, he had followed the strange, new boy he had seen with the shortly cropped golden brown hair and the large mysterious green eyes back to this temple.  
  
  
  
'He must be new here.' he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
He started up the steps of the temple when he saw the boy return outside, a broom in hand.  
  
  
  
Merrick turned around, seeing the boy coming up the steps.  
  
  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked him. Donovan looked at the other boy and smiled.  
  
  
  
"I'm Donovan...Your new here arn't you?" Donovan now found himself hoping that his strange looking human would be a friend, everyone he had so far encountered in this world had either disowned him because of his sexual preferences and young age, or had been a foe of the world that he was beginning to think he would never see again. Merrick smiled, and it seemed the first time he had done so in weeks.  
  
  
  
"I'm Merrick...And yes I am new here, I moved here only two weeks ago." Donovan held out his hand to Merrick, and unsurely the older boy took hold of it, shaking his hand lightly.  
  
  
  
"Your not supposed to be out this late are you?" Merrick asked with a slight wink of his right eye.  
  
  
  
Donovan hopped up onto one of the railings that lined the inside and outside of the staircase they both stood on and spun around slowly.  
  
  
  
"Your right, I'm not..." he answered him. Merrick watched Donovan spinning and then looked away, becoming dizzy just by watching this strange boy.  
  
  
  
"Arn't you getting dizzy by doing that?" he asked slowly.  
  
  
  
"No....Not really." Donovan answered with the same amount of playfulness in his tone that any young child would have, and most of the time loose by the time they reached seven or eight years old.  
  
  
  
Donovan hopped down off of the railing just moments later and started off down the stairs. Merrick looked after the young boy and then ran to catch up with him, letting his broom drop and hit the cold cement of the steps.  
  
  
  
"Hey, waite where are you going?" Donovan stopped and waited for Merrick to catch up.  
  
  
  
"No where really..." he answered. Merrick raised his eyebrow as he came to a stop beside him, looking down to Donovan. This boy surely was strange. "Have you ever just walked without no where to really go, but just walked to enjoy it?" Donovan looked up at Merrick as they started off down the street together.  
  
  
  
"No, I've never really had time to do that."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Drake woke up and reached over and felt around for Donovan's small warm body. It wasn't there. He sat up and looked around, then got up and dressed.  
  
  
  
'Donovan knows its dangerious for him to go out alone.' he thought to himself. He couldn't really blame him though. Donovan loved nature just ask much as he did. To expect him to stay indoors even if there were creatures out there just waiting for the chance to tear his heart out and, offer it to their dark rulers was beyond reason.  
  
  
  
"Now, where would I go if I were a nature loving little warrior?" he asked himself out loud. "Right, the park..." He walked through the doors of the appartment building.  
  
  
  
Donovan and Merrick walked silently through the park, Donovan listened to the sounds of the park along with the mingling sound of the occasional cars. They had turned off onto on of the lesser taken paths, and now sat on a bench, talking with one another.  
  
  
  
Drake had turned down the same trail that Donovan and Merrick had taken only an hour before, soon coming across the young warrior sitting with a boy who looked to be a preist-in-training of some sort. Donovan looked over at Drake, and then ran over to him, his small arms flying up around his lover's neck.  
  
  
  
"Donovan, you know your not supposed to be out...its dangerious." Drake cooed into the boy's tangerean colored hair.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry if I worried you." Donovan answered. Drake then looked up at the othr boy, almost as if he had committed some sort of violent crime.  
  
  
  
"Drake this is my friend Merrick." Donovan said leaning back from their embrace. Merrick lifted his fingers in a slight wave.  
  
  
  
Drake turned with Donovan, motioning for the other boy to follow as he placed his jacket around Donovan protectively.  
  
  
  
"I don't want anyone getting an eyeful of your charms." he said calmly and smiled down at Donovan. Donovan looked up at Drake.  
  
  
  
"We should goto my house and get some clothes, there is school tomorrow and all." They turned down the street leaving the park and headed towards Donovan's parent's mansion.  
  
~~~~ O.k. I know that was bad .! Don't worry, the following chapters get better! This was the frist fiction that I every wrote, and so it wasn't that good until I get a bit more experienced with writting. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
They entered the mansion. Donovan looked around slowly. The place was a mess, tables and chairs were turned over onto their sides, windows were broken, and everything else that would have been taken had this been a robery was still there.  
  
Donovan went into another room, a scream sounding from the said room just moments later. Both of his parents lay in the floor, blood surrounding them. He ran to his mother's side, shaking her as if trying to wake her from the eturnal sleep that the person whom had done this had made her fall into.  
  
Drake pulled Donovan away from the body, turning so that he could no longer see either of his parents. Donovan slowly began to travel back into his mind, following the voices of his parents. He heard another one, it was calling him back. He truned around and followed the voice of Drake.  
  
Merrick clenched his firsts together, knowing who had done this. It was his brother, and he had done it in the same way in which he had slain their parents.  
  
Drake hugged Donovan tightly as he woke up from his momentary trance.  
  
"Donovan, I'm sorry, I'll buy you all new things." He then stood slowly, pulling Donovan up with him. He walked towards the door, and Merrick followed.  
  
Drake stopped just short of the exit. He could scense something coming towards him, something that was almost as evil and dark as his most perverted thoughts.  
  
"C'mon out Angelus! You don't need to hide! Come out here so I can beat you and torture you until you know what you've made these innocent people go through!" Merrick stepped forward in time to see his brother step out of the shadows. He was no longer his flaimboiant and loving self, but now completly evil, as if some demon had possessed his body.  
  
"Angelus...Why are you doing these things?" Merrick's voice was shakey. Angelus grinend as he looked at his younger brother.  
  
"You have always belittled me and thought that you were better than me! Your next!" Angelus moved towards Merrick, the glint of light in his now narrowed blue eyes almost looking like the flames of hell itself.  
  
"Ironic isn't it? I killed his parents in the same way that I killed ours, and now you will die the same way, only slower."  
  
Drake set the now once more sleeping Donovan down against a wall, and took a necklace, placing it around his neck. He turned to Angelus.  
  
"You can't touch him now..." He yelled. "Come and get me flame boy!"  
  
Angleus simply motioned and a monster, having come up from the floors around them while he had been speaking with Merrick attacked Dreak, large amounts of fire errupting from within its throat. Merrick jumped in front of his, arms crossed over his face as he blocked the fire, sending it swirling around himself and Drake in large gusts of red, yellow, and orange.  
  
Angelus growled, motioning to another monster as it appeared behind Merrick, roots shooting up from the ground around him, their rugh and spiney tenderals wrapping tightly around his torso, others moving to hold his arms out to his sides. Merrick moved aggressively between the roots but winced as the root around his torso tightened dramatically.  
  
Donovan opened his eyes slowly, his vision clearing as he looked around. The frist thing he saw was Merrick, hsi body slowly being pulled and crushed by the roots around it. He watched for a moment as Drake fought off a monster whom had been trying to approach him, and then ran to Merrick's side, pulling hard on the roots, only to see them tighten once more.  
  
Drake fired a blast at the monster that was attacking him and smiled as it discintigrated. He then took a look around, as was his custom after a fight, his eyes coming to rest on Donovan and Merrick, whom at the moment seemed to be having troubles of their own. He then moved over to them, standing in front of the two as Angelus approached.  
  
Merrick winced once more as the roots tightened around him.  
  
"This isn't working! The only way to get these damned roots off is to get Angelus to take them off!" He winced once more, and this time let of a soft cry as the roots once more tightened. Angelus smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't say anything Merrick, the roots will only tighten themselves if you do."  
  
Drake glared.  
  
"Your still the same as always, your own brother." Angelus truned to Donovan, ignoring Drake's words.  
  
"You can't touch him..." Drake stated simply. "That crystal around his neck will prevent anything evil from coming close to him." Angelus growled and then lunged for Donovan, his hands stopping just inches away from his throat. Donovan looked up at Angelus and then without knowing why, he took hold of his hands, a warm arua froming around the both of them, and soon enough spreading through Angelus.  
  
Sakura walked through the doors of Donovan's mansion. He could scense Angelus' arua fading here. As he entered the room where he felt the arua strongest, he saw Angelus and three other people. A boy with long, multi-colored hair, another boy wrapped in roots, whom, he guessed was Angelus' brother, and Drake. The boy with the multi-colored hair, had his Angelus. His chest was glowing brightly with a white light.  
  
Donovan's arua disappeared slowly, healing Angelus. He fell back, and Drake caught him. Drake picked Donovan up, and backed away from Angelus slowly, noting mentally as Sakura entered the room. Angelus took a few moments to recover from what had just happened, and then looked up, first at Merrick, and then over to Sakura who moved over to help him stand. He leaned against him and then looked once more to his brother as he heard the roots groan as they tightened, and the soft popping and snapping of frail, human bones. He then motioned for the monster to release Merrick, and it did so, Merrick landing lightly on his feet only a few feet away from it. He glared at the monster and then placed his fingers together lightly, as he softly began to whisper a prayer, smiling as the monster screamed, flames engulfing him.  
  
Merrick winced as he turned and walked back to Angelus, his ribs, as well as his back and insides acting and burning wildly.  
  
Sakura helped Angelus stand, letting his lover place his entire weight against his small, woman-like frame. He then looked over at the younger boy coming towards him and Angelus. Merrick stood as straight as he possibly could, and walked past Sakura and his brother, moving up behind Drake, who now held Donovan in his arms. Donovan was asleep, and finally seemed as though he would not wake up again, atleast for tonight. He wished that he could be in Drake's place, but didn't say anythingfor the sake of not getting killed. Drake turned away, not liking the older boy looking down over his shoulder on Donovan.  
  
Drake shook his head lightly, popping his neck before asking the others to follow him, and walked out of the house to his appartment, which from here was only a few blocks away. He set Donovan down on the bed and let him sleep.  
  
Merrick watched Drake, feeling tired suddenly as he noted mentally how comfortible the bed was, and rather than laying down himself, he moved over to a near by corner and seated himself. He curled up and pulled his kimono tightly around himself, and fell asleep. Drake turned and looked over at Merrick who had fallen asleep in the corner, his head of shaggy yet short blonde hair leaned comfortibly against the wall. He sighed, feeling for one somewhat sorry.  
  
"Poor kid.." He walked over and picked up the sleeping form, suprized at just how light Merrick really was. He brought him over to the bed, and laid him down next to Donovan. Donovan slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Drake.  
  
"Hmm?" He looksed up triedly.  
  
"I'm going to get something out of the bathroom to clean him up...You take care of him until I come back." Donovan nodded softly and then lay back down, rolling onto his side before slowly once more falling to sleep. Merrick woke up to some to Drake opening his kimono.  
  
"Huh? What the..." Drake quieted him down and then motioned to Donovan, on the other side of the bed. Merrick nodded and then was silent, laying back down, a nervious look plastering itself onto his face.  
  
"I'm not gunna hurt you, I'm just gunna clean you up some." Merrick's worried looks lowly disappeared, he looked over at Donovan with a concerned look.  
  
"What happened? Is he ok?" his voice was shakey, and hushed.  
  
"He'll be fine." Drake pulled Merrick's kimono off, his eyes slowly moving over his perfectly curved body. The pale flesh was marred with cuts and bruises, most of the cuts having been inflicted by the spines of the roots, although thankfully they were not deep.  
  
"Where did my brother and that kid goto?" Drake didn't know how to answer him, he had asked Sakura and Angelus to follow him, but they refused.  
  
"Sakura and Angelus went somewhere else, I'm not sure where." Merrick gave him another concerned look, and Drake ended the conversation by carefully beginning to clean at a cut on Merrick's mid-section. Merrick winced at the feel of the cleaning solution slowly running from the cotton, into his cut, and then down his side. Drake finished cleaning the cuts which were very few, and then gently pressed on Merrick's sides, checking for broken and cracked ribs, finding nothing more than some severe bruising a few minor cracks. He then proceeded to wrap the small one's chest in gause.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ok, this chapter was somewhat better, atleast I THINK it was. 


End file.
